


The Miscalculated Whittled Elf

by entishramblings



Series: LOTR/TH One-Shots (character x reader) [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit, Tolkien - Fandom, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cutiness, F/M, Fluff, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entishramblings/pseuds/entishramblings
Summary: (Y/N) confesses her love to Legolas after BOTFA but his emotions and mind is clouded by recent events.
Relationships: Legolas X Reader, Legolas/Reader
Series: LOTR/TH One-Shots (character x reader) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042788
Kudos: 30





	The Miscalculated Whittled Elf

It was almost dusk; the sun was setting and the colors of the sky peaked through the leaves of the forest of Greenwood. The pink, orange, and purple ethereal light reflected off the water droplets that had collected among the branches from the day’s rain.

(Y/N), an member of the Mirkwood Guard, sat high in the branches of an old oak tree. She listened to the sound of nature as she whittled wood with her silver knife. The birds were singing and the gentle breeze that brushed through the air provided a space of tranquility. She gently pressed her blade against the dark spruce wood that she held nimbly in her hand. With impeccable accuracy she drug the sharp mental against it; a thin sliver pealed off and fell to the ground below her. 

She continued the process until the spruce wood took the shape of an elk. She smiled softly at her work. 

(Y/N)‘s childhood confidant, Prince Legolas, would be returning home from fighting a battle between five armies with his father and most of the Mirkwood guard. He had been gone for many moons and his absence revealed to her the feelings of her heart. She was always quite fond of him but over the years the platonic friendship began to alter into something deeper. She had made up her mind that she could not conceal her emotions any longer. She decided it was time to unveil her affection. 

The elleth heard the loud blare of the Greenwood horn indicating the arrival of the kingdom’s fighting force. 

(Y/N) felt her heart pound faster at the thought of seeing her friend again. She placed her knife back in her weapon’s belt and held the small elk in one hand. She easily swung down from the tree and took off in a sprint towards the castle. 

She arrived slightly out of breath and full of adrenaline. She gazed at the beat up and bruised warriors warily walking through the gates. _She had missed one hell of a fight._ Her eyes eventually laid on the blue eyed Prince and a smile crossed her lips. 

She pushed through the worn out elven warriors until she was face to face with her friend. He stopped moving and looked down at her, for he was quite a bit taller. 

“Legolas! I am glad to see you well!”

His eyes seemed dull and his jaw was clenched. His face was one of utter disinterest and disappointment. 

(Y/N) faltered. The battle must have been rough for he was not his usual joyful and content self. She thought maybe her gift would bring him some happiness. 

As the two elves stood still in the mob of disgruntled warriors, (Y/N) lifted the whittled elk up towards her chest. 

She glanced down at it before looking up once again into the blue pools of uncertainty and confusion. 

She spoke with a pure and gentle tone, “I carved this for you.” Her delicate fingers began to fiddle with the small figure in nervousness. “It is made of spruce—like the dark wood we would play in when we were young.” 

Legolas gazed intently at the intricate wooden carving in her hands. The design was elegant and simple but expertly done. His hands softly brushed against hers as he took the elk. 

“(Y/N), it is beautiful.” 

His lips parted when he realized what was intended by this gift. 

“But, I cannot accept it.”

He saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes and the tips of her ears flushed pink. Her heart was filled with disappointment and embarrassment. 

“Oh,” the feebly response escaped her lips quietly. If Legolas wasn’t an elf he would never had heard the soft sound. 

The Prince felt guilt rise in his chest. He sighed, “I apologize (Y/N). Things are complicated right now with Tauriel and I do not think this is the best of times.”

_Tauriel_. The name echoed in her ears. _She should have known._ She should have picked up on the Prince’s longing gazes and shifting attitude. 

(Y/N) shifted her gaze from him. “I understand,” she uttered quietly. She pushed past him, leaving the miscalculated affection and whittled elk in his hands. 

She could feel the tension rising in her chest and the blood rushing through her ears. Self-consciousness and dread shuttered through her body as she quickened her pace. _Oh what a fool she was._ Her heart ached and regret settled in her soul. 

(Y/N)’s pace quickened to a run as she made her way towards the stables. She couldn’t be in Greenwood any longer. She couldn’t see his sympathetic face everyday and be reminded of the rejection. 

She mounted her white horse and urged the gentle beast from the stable. (Y/N) wiped a tear from her cheek as her horse‘s hooves pounded against the ground towards Rivendell. She could not live in this world having given her heart away and it being brushed aside. It was known that a ship was sailing to the The Undying Lands within the next moon cycle, for that would be her heaven. She left the leaves of Greenwood behind as her heart shattered into millions of pieces.

**…….**

Legolas was left in the horde of exhausted warriors in shock and regret. He hands grasped the wooden elk as elves bustled around him. (Y/N)’s small form had been enveloped in the chaos and she was lost from his sight. 

He squeezed his eyes shut as his fingers grazed over the crevices of the spruce figure. He had used to be in love with (Y/N) but he had abandoned his desires centuries ago when she had shown no romantic interest in him. ‘Twas years later when Tauriel caught his sight. He had thought if he couldn’t pursue his deep affection for (Y/N) he would have to find love elsewhere. He cursed at himself and his ignorance. His words from minutes ago haunted him— _what had he done?_ He would much rather give his heart to his first love than to Tauriel who had just been a distraction. 

Legolas’s head turned in the direction that (Y/N) went. His blue eyes glanced down at the elk in his hands. _Oh what a fool he was_. 

The blonde haired Prince took off after the elleth. He pushed through the crowd as he searched for a glimpse of her glimmering hair or a flash of her bright eyes. But alas, she had disappeared within those around her. 

He quickly made his way to the outdoors and the Elven Prince let his eyelids flutter closed in regret. The scent of fresh rain and earthy dirt filled his nostrils as the sound of leaves brushing together filled his ears. _Oh a food he was indeed_.

His eyes flew open as he caught the echoes of hooves reverberating through his mind. His heart cried out in pain when he realized what that meant. 

Legolas ran to the stables and mounted their fastest horse, Arod. He compelled the beast to dash after the elleth hastily. His heart pounded like the hooves of his dark brown steed as he caught sight of (Y/N)’s small frame. He pushed Arod to quicken his pace. 

The Prince was gaining on (Y/N) and she knew it. He urged Arod to run ahead of her and halt in the middle of the path—forcing her to stop dead in her tracks. 

He dismounted and stood await for her to do the same. He could see the hesitance in her body language and facial expression. Legolas’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked upon her with hopefully eyes. 

(Y/N) sighed but slipped of her horse where she stood firmly. 

The Prince rushed towards her and grasped her face in his hands. She felt his hot breath on her skin as he muttered a simple sentence, “Oh what a fool I’ve been.”

Legolas smashed his lips against hers. For a moment (Y/N)’s world froze in shock and confusion. But she soon sank her body against his. Their mouths moved in a gentle rhythm and she hungry pushed back. Their lips battled for dominance until they molded into one of union and closeness where they shared one singular breath. His hands wandered down to her waist as her’s tangled themselves in his soft blonde hair. Legolas felt a fire burn within his chest as he yanked her body closer to his—not that they could really get any closer. His teeth gently scraped against hers and he pulled on her bottom lip. She allowed his tongue entrance. She felt a slight blush creep up to her cheeks as she indulged in her passionate desire. The heat between them grew as their mouths moved together. 

_Oh what fools they both had been._


End file.
